Extreme Dark
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer's anger causes his Extreme Dark form to take over him, and tries to harm one of his friends. What will the Sonic gang do before something bad happens to Gamer?
1. Chapter 1

**Extreme Dark Gamer pt 1**

_**Gamer has a new form. Called Extreme Dark Gamer, powerful as Dark Rage Nebula. **_

_**Gamer, Jasmine, and other fan characters in Part1 belongs to Gamer the Hedgehog.**_

Gamer and Jasmine were walking through the park, when they heard evil laughter come from nearby. They looked and saw Foresco, Gregory, Quizla, and Leroy standing there.

"What do you want?" Gamer asked angrily, trying to control his rage.

"Why, revenge of course, Lamer." Gregory snickered evilly.

"And for you to be mine." Quizla smirked.

"And to get Jasmine." Foresco chuckled.

"Leave us alone." Jasmine said. She looked and saw that Gamer was starting to shudder.

"Or what? Gamer's going to hurt us with his weak energy bombs?" Foresco taunted.

"THAT'S IT!" Gamer shouted as he lost all control of his rage and went dark.

"Oooooh. I'm so scaaaaared. NOT!" Leroy chuckled evilly.

"You'll always be lame." Gregory said.

"You look perfect for me like that. Ditch this worthless hedgehog and join me." Quizla said.

**"STOP...TAUNTING...ME!"** Dark Gamer shouted. He was still shuddering. The taunts were starting to mix with his already out of control rage. Before long, he lost all control of the new rage. His eyes actually glowed dark blue, his claws doubled in length, the spikes on his shoes doubled in length, and his aura changed to dark blue alternating with black.

_**"NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF!"**_ Extreme Dark Gamer cackled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Extreme Dark Gamer Pt 2**

"Now you look slightly like Creepy when she's mad." Gregory said.

"I wouldn't do that." Jasmine warned.

_**"Let them make fun of me. It'll be the LAST WORDS THEY EVER SPOKE!"**_ Extreme Dark Gamer chuckled evilly.

"What are you going to do? Stare us to death?" Leroy taunted.

_**"ALL RIGHT. YOU CAN FIND OUT RIGHT NOW!"**_ Extreme Dark Gamer yelled. He ran right at Leroy and Gregory and picked them up. _**"You two will be saying goodbye FOREVER!"** _he shouted.

He ran to a cliff where he could toss them off.

**With Jasmine**

Jasmine saw what ED Gamer did. She glared at Quizla and Foresco.

"You two helped get him like this. Now you two will pay." Jasmine said. She launched energy bombs at them both, knocking them out.

"I hope I'm not too late." she thought as she flew off after ED Gamer.

**With ED Gamer**

"You won't kill us. You'll go to jail." Leroy said.

"_**I don't care. Right now, all I care about is getting rid of YOU TWO!"** _ED Gamer shot back. He got ready to throw them off the cliff.

"Gamer DON'T!" Jasmine suddenly shouted.

ED Gamer turned to look at her.

His eyes stopped glowing briefly.

"Help...me" he gasped, then his eyes started glowing again.

Jasmine flew at Leroy and Gregory to get them away from ED Gamer.

"You two will leave him alone." Jasmine said.

"Or what?" Gregory replied.

"I'm glad you asked." Jasmine said. She flung the two far away. Getting those two out of ED Gamer's sight was enough to power him down back to regular Gamer.

"Did I just...?" Gamer asked. He remembered what happened.

"Yes. But they're gone." Jasmine said.

"I don't think it's over yet. I still feel more rage left to get rid of. I hope I don't go Extreme Dark again. I don't like it." he shuddered.

"Just think positive, and you won't go Extreme Dark." Jasmine said.

"Easy for you to say." Gamer replied. But he tried to think positive as they went for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Extreme Dark Gamer pt 3**

As Gamer and Jasmine were walking, they caught sight of Scourge. He had Katie pinned against a wall and was about to undress her.

"HELP!" Katie shouted.

"You're lame brother won't get here in time to stop me." Scourge chuckled evilly.

When Gamer heard this, he started shuddering. "Oh yeah?" he yelled.

Scourge looked at him and his eyes went wide. "So, you're here. Doesn't matter. I'll still have fun with your sister. You won't be able to stop me, Lamer!"

This caused Gamer's still increased rage to start to take over. He knew that if it took over, he would go straight into his ED mode. He quickly got behind Jasmine, faced away from her, curled up in a ball, and clenched his teeth.

"Is Lamer scared I'm going to kick his ass?" Scourge taunted.

"Scourge, don't!" Jasmine shouted.

Gamer's shudders got worse. He closed his eyes to try to hold his rage back.

"What? Is he going to go Dark on me if I get him mad? He wouldn't want me to hurt his sister, now would he? He's helpless." Scourge snickered evilly.

This last taunt acted like the trigger. Gamer lost all control of his rage. He felt himself go straight from regular Gamer into Extreme Dark Gamer. He opened his eyes, stood up, and walked out from behind Jasmine.

**_"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. NOW I'M EXTREMELY PISSED OFF!"_ **ED Gamer yelled.

"What the hell happened to you, Lamer?" Scourge asked stupidly.

_**"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET SUPER MAD!"** _ED Gamer smirked evilly. He ran at Scourge, pulled him away from Katie, and threw him out of sight with his telekinesis. When Scourge was gone, ED Gamer still didn't power down. He was too pissed off.

"Uh, Gamer. He's gone. You can calm down now." Jasmine said.

ED Gamer turned to look at her. He chuckled evilly. _**"I'm not Gamer. I'm Extreme Dark Gamer, and that pathetic excuse for a hedgehog is gone."** _He teleported away.

"Oh no!" Katie said.

"We have to warn the others, but we also have to stop him from harming anyone. " Jasmine said quicky.

"All right. I'll tell the others, you go find him." Katie replied.

Jasmine nodded and flew off, tryng to find where ED Gamer teleported to.

"I hope we can get him back." Katie thought as she teleported to Tails' Workshop.

**With the Team**

Everyone was relaxing on this relatively quiet day. Nebula was drawing in her book, while the others watched TV. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Katie was there.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, we've got trouble. It's Gamer." Katie said.

"What's wrong?" Nebula asked in concern.

Katie told them what she saw and how he turned into Extreme Dark Gamer.

"Oh no! This is worse than when I went into my Dark Rage mode!" Nebula gasped.

"Right. Jasmine's gone after him, but I don't think she'll be able to get Gamer back. We need to move now." Katie said.

They all nodded and went out to look for ED Gamer.

**With ED Gamer**

ED Gamer was running. He was looking for his enemies.

**_"I can't wait to kill them all. Then I can start on his friends."_ **ED Gamer chuckled evilly. Suddenly, he saw Quizla, Foresco, Leroy, Gregory, and Scourge all in one place. **_"Perfect. Once I take care of them, I can go after Eggman, Sally, Diego, Sydney, and then the other members of the Team."_**

Suddenly, he noticed Jasmine come in. He smiled evilly. _**"Well, now that Jasmine's here, I can start early. He he he."**_

"Gamer, snap out of it!" Jasmine shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extreme Dark Gamer Pt 4 final.**

**_"I already said it. You're boyfriend's gone. And there's nothing you can do to get him back."_ **ED Gamer cackled.

"Gamer, you have to fight it." Sonic said, coming out of nowhere. The rest of the team came out beside him.

_**"You fools! I'm in control now."** _ED Gamer said. Suddenly, his eyes stopped glowing.

"...guys?" Gamer asked, but then his eyes glowed again.

_**"No. You will not regain control."**_ ED Gamer snickered evilly.

"Gamer, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but if it'll help bring you back, then I must." Jasmine said. She turned to the others. "Guys, Gamer's full name is Gamer Munchkin Pigstein." She looked back to see if ED Gamer would react.

ED Gamer's reaction was to stagger backwards, as the shock of Jasmine revealing Gamer's full name gave Gamer strength. Not enough to take control, but enough to temporarily resist.

"...j-jasmine, help..." he said.

"Gamer, fight it!" Jasmine yelled.

"I'm...sorry...I...can't...arrrrgggggh!"

ED Gamer cackled evilly. _**"You shouldn't have told them that. Now you're going to PAY!"** _He got ready to charge at her, but was hit by a blue blur and a black and red blur.

"Gamer, we don't want to hurt you." Sonic said.

**_"Too bad for you. I WANT TO HURT YOU!"_** ED Gamer snickered evilly. He slashed Sonic's and Shadow's legs with his spiked shoes. They let go of him as they fell, groaning in pain. He then slashed through both of their stomachs with his claws.

"SONIC! SHADOW!" Nebula shouted in concern.

"We're...fine. Nebs. Don't worry about us." Shadow reassured her.

**_"Yes. Listen to him. Don't worry about them, worry about yourself."_ **ED Gamer chuckled evilly.

Suddenly, his eyes stopped glowing.

"...guys, I'm...sorry. I...can't...control...it." Gamer said.

His eyes glowed dark blue again.

**_"You got that right, you fool. Now, I'm going to enjoy killing Jasmine. And you'll be forced to watch."_ **He got ready to charge again, but suddenly he felt Nebula and Selene grab his arms. They had managed to get behind him.

"Snap out of it!" Nebula said.

_**"NO. I'm in control now.**_" ED Gamer was about to slash through Nebula's and Seene's legs when he felt that he couldn't move. He looked and saw that Katie and Alex were using their telekinesis to hold him in place.

"Amy, Jasmine. NOW!" Alex shouted.

They nodded. Amy summoned her Piko Piko hammer.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this." Amy said. She ran at ED Gamer.

When she got close, she hit him in the stomach with her hammer. Nebula and Selene let go of his arms. As controlled by his rage as he was at the moment, ED Gamer could stll feel shock. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, that was all Jasmine needed. She quickly pulled him up, pulled him close, and gave him a passionate kiss.

When she broke it for air, she opened her eyes again and saw that Gamer was back to normal.

She went up to him. "How do you feel, Gamer?" she asked.

"Like I just woke up from a nightmare." Gamer replied rubbing his head. He looked at the still bleeding Sonic and Shadow. He walked over to them. "I'm sorry guys." He turned to Nebula, who nodded. She came over and healed them both.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was first Leroy's, Gregory's, Quizla's, and Foresco's for first making you go into that new form, then it was Scourge's for pissing you off even more. I don't blame you." Shadow said.

"All right. Thanks." Gamer replied. He turned to everyone and sighed. "Well, now you all also know my full name. I hate it."

"Well, now we're even. You know my full name, I know your full name." Nebula said with a smile.

"That's true." Gamer replied.

The End

* * *

**(Extreme Dark) Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, Alex, Quizla, Leroy, Foresco, Gregory belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog_.**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog_.**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**I don't own anything, except my fan character Nebula. **


End file.
